Nicki Crane
Nicki Crane '- córka Kyla Crane'a z gry ''Dying Light. Ma 16 lat. Dziewczyna jest wysportowaną i przepełnioną adrenaliną nastolatką. Czasami jednak zdarza jej się, że jest nadpobudliwa. Należy do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, jako jedyna dziewczyna. Poza sportem, Nicki jest również ekspertką surviwalu i potrafi z prostych rzeczy zrobić przydatne narzędzia. Swój talent do majsterkowania i sztuk przetrwania odziedziczyła po ojcu. Nie wiadomo jednak kto jest jej matką. Przyjaźni się z Justine Kensington i Jane Blackburn. Osobowość Odwaga Nicki jest znacznie odważniejsza od wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole i pewnie również od wielu chłopaków. Nie waha się przed podjęciem wyzwań i stara się dawać z siebie wszystko. Jednak nie zawsze tak było. W swoim pamiętniku wymienia, że naśmiewana się z niej w poprzednich szkołach, bo nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeden z najpopularniejszych pogromców zombie doczekał się córki. Z pewnością odcisnęło to na niej piętno, które sprawiło, że Nicki stała się poszukiwaczką niebezpiecznych przygód. Zawsze przyjmuje postawione jej wyzwanie, mówiąc: "w porównaniu z moimi obowiązkami domowymi to kaszka z mleczkiem". Dziewczyna ma jednak honor, który nie pozwala jej walczyć w sposób nieuczciwy lub okrutny. Z powodu, że mieszka w mieście zombie, przeraża ją widok krwi. Jednak jest bardzo podziwiana przez wielu uczniów Zagrajceum, lecz wielu chłopaków uważa, że "dziewczyny nie powinny się mieszać do męskich spraw". Lojalność Crane wielokrotnie dowiodła, że nie zostawia przyjaciół w potrzebie. Zawsze stara się stać po właściwej stronie, nawet jeśli ktoś próbuje ją przekupić. Ale Nicki czasami nie potrafi nie poczuć bólu po utracie szandu na dostanie czegoś cennego, lecz zawsze wierzy, że robi dobrze i ma w tym słuszność. W opowiadaniu "Czarna Komedia" stwierdza: "Lojalność bierze się z dwóch rzeczy: przyjaźni i rozsądku. Brak któregokolwiek z tych czynników niszczy całość jak brak jednej ściany w budynku". Łatwowierność Chcąc robić to, co jest słuszne, Nicki może się czasem wplatać w kłopoty, w związku ze swoją naiwnością. Jeżeli jakaś osoba prosi ją o zrobienie "drobnej przysługi", często się zdarza, że Nicki nie rozumie zawartej w tym stwerdzeniu ironii czy sarkazmu. W opowiadaniu "Siła Liryki" Tomoko, chcąc uniknąć upokorzenia ze strony siostry, prosi Nicki o "drobną przysługę", a Crane wszystko bierze dosłownie. Wygląd Skóra Nicki jest zawsze nierównomiernie opalona. Widnieją na niej liczne blizny i często dziewczyna ma na sobie bandaże i opatrunki. Włosy Nicki są ciemnobrązowe z pomarańczowymi pasemkami i zwykle związane w wysoką kitę, a sięgają do ramion. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne, natomiast oczy są ciemnozielone. Nicki jest znacznie bardziej umięśniona niż inne dziewczyny w Zagrajceum. W opowiadaniu "Królowa Balu" całkowicie farbuje włosy na czarno, rozjaśnia sobie cerę i wydłuża paznokcie, aby upodobnić się do Keshiki i pomóc Tomoko w wygraniu Korony. Gra '''Dying Light – gra komputerowa o otwartym świecie należąca do gatunku survival horror, stworzona przez polskie studio Techland. Gra wydana została 27 stycznia 2015 na komputery osobiste z systemami Microsoft Windows i Linux oraz konsole PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Akcja gry toczy się w otwartym świecie. Miejscem akcji jest fikcyjne miasto Harran opanowane przez zombie. Gra wprowadza nas do miasta Harran, gdzie mamy za zadanie jako Kyle Crain-agent GRE (Globany Resort Epidemiczny), odzyskać wykradziony plik, w którym znajdują się pliki na temat wirusa który przemienia ludzi w zombie. Po wylądowaniu Crane zostaje zaprowadzony do jednego z głównych ośrodków ocaleńców - Wieży. Bohater zamierza wkraść się w ich łaski, że zdobyć informacje o zaginionym pliku. Po pewnym czasie prowadzi go to do tajemniczego, brutalnego dowódcy drugiej grupy ocaleńców - Raisa, który okazuje się być złodziejem pliku. W tym samym czasie pewien naukowiec imieniem Zere pracuje nad lekarstwem na wirusa. Bohater zostaje zaprowadzony do tzw. "Strefy 0", gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Raisem i uratować swoich przyjaciół oraz cały świat. Relacje Rodzina Nicki jest córką Kyla Crane'a. To po nim dziewczyna odziedziczyła charakter, talent i zamiłowanie do wyzwań. Oboje mają ze sobą bardzo dobre relacje, a on zawsze ją uczy, że silnym można być na wiele sposobów i pokazuje którą siłę Nicki powinna mieć. Nie wiadomo kto jest matką Nicki. Niektórzy wiążą ją z Jade Aldemir, jednak to podobno zginęła zanim dziewczyna się urodziła. Jednak jak dodaje Nicki "w mojej grze nawet jesli ktoś umiera, nie ma możliwości by ktokolwiek tak o nim pomyślał". Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Nicki są Justine Kensington i Jane Blackburn. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się też z resztą Popularsów - Alice Descent, Tomoko Hanasaki, Natalia Park oraz Jess Miner. Wszystkie poznała w kilka dni od rozpoczęcie szkoły. Zaczęło sie od Justine, która chciała ją wciągnąć do swojego projektu wyniszczenia klubów. Później w klubie Popularsów pojawiały się kolejne członkinie. W ciągu następnych tygodni cała siódemka stała się najpopularniejszym kółkiem przyjaciół. Nicki utrzymuje dobre kontakty również z innymi uczniami pochodzącymi z Dying Light. Miłość Dziewczyna uważa, że nie ma miejsca na miłość w świecie apokalipsy, niemniej jednak ma się ona ku Dennisowi Breckenowi. On również coś czuje do dziewczyny. W Nicki jest również szaleńczo zakochany "Amais" Sulejman. Jednak dziewczyna traktuje go jedynie jak dobrego znajomego. Poza tym jest podziwiana przez wielu chłopaków w Zagrajceum ze względu na jej charakter. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Nicki jest owczarek niemiecki Biter. Pies jest dokładnie taki jak jego pani - odważny, pełen energii i nie boi się wyzwań. Razem często biegają po rodzinnym mieście Nicki. Stroje Basic Nicki.png * Typ - codzienne * Występowanie - prawie zawsze * Komentarz Nicki - "Jednym z moich sposobów na moją "siłę" jest mój styl!" Włosy Nicki związane są w wysoką, grubą kitę z dwoma pomarańczowymi pasemkami. Związane są brązową gumką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kamizelkę w kolorze ciemnobordowym z poszarpanymi rękawami. Z przodu widnieją dwie kieszonki. Pod spodem widnieje biały podkoszulek z logiem Techlandu. Nicki ma na sobie workowate spodnie we wzór kamuflażu pantera. Ich pasek jest ciemnobordowy ze złotą zapinką. Buty dziewczyny to sandały w kolorze szarozielonym z brązowym koturnem. Na rękach Nicki ma czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Na prawym ramieniu i lewym przedramieniu widać bandaże. Makijaż dziewczyny to czerwone usta i pomarańczowy cień do powiek. Pixel Dancers NickiPD.png * Typ - imprezowe * Występowanie - odcinek Daj czadu! * Komentarz Nicki - "Spróbuj ze mną zadrzeć, a zostanie na parkiecie twoja mokra plama!" W tej serii włosy Nicki są znacznie dłuższe niż zwykle. Związane są w wysoką kitę, brązową gumką. Na wierzchu mają brązowy kolor, a pod spodem zostały ufarbowane na pomarańczowo. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w bluzkę w brązowo-czarne pasy, posiadającą długie, półprzeźroczyste, żółte rękawy. Nicki ma ubraną dwuwarstwową spódnicę, w odcieniach zielonego. W pasie ma złotą obręcz z zawieszonym na łańcuszku logirm Techlandu. Na nogach dziewczyna nosi brązowe leginsy oraz złote, sandałowe buty z zielonoszarym koturnem. Nicki ma brązowy cień pod oczami oraz czerwone usta. Play Beach * Typ - kąpielowe * Występowanie - odcinek Po prostu słów brak * Komentarz Nicki - "Nawet najwięksi poszukiwacze wyzwań potrzebują przerwy" Dodatkowe info *'Ksywka' - No przecież Nicki. Sama sobie zrobiłam. Tak jest fajniej. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Do odważnych świat należy!" *'Nie ruszam się z domu bez' - Odrobiny kamuflażu. Wtedy jestem w stanie ukryć się zawsze i wszędzie. I przed wszystkimi. *'Sekrety mojego pokoju' - W całym mieście mam kilkanaście pokoi. Obok tunelu mam dwa, przy estakadzie cztery, a w obrębie Wieży może pięć czy sześć. Ciągle tworzymy nowe, ale dostanie się z jednego do drugiego to niezłe wyzwanie. *'Najgorszy powód do płaczu' - Ja nie płaczę! Przeważnie... *'Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie' - Kiedy po raz pierwszy udało mi się przebiec przez Harran. Tygodniami się przygotowywałam do tego i wreszcie! Tata był ze mnie taki dumny! *'Najokropniejsze wspomnienie' - Z miasta apokalipsy mam wiele złych wspomnień. Ale kiedyś trochę zbyt późno wróciłam do bezpiecznej strefy. Jak żyję nigdy nie biegłam tak szybko! A za plecami byli przemieńcy... *'Największe marzenie' - Chcę się nauczyć prowadzić. Tata mówił, że za miastem można jeździć samochodem sportowo-terenowym i bardzo bym chciała tego spróbować! *'Zauroczenie' - W mieście apokalipsy nie ma miejsca na miłość. Ale z drugiej strony... Dennis Brecken jest dla mnie taki wspaniały... *'Ciekawostka' - Wiedzieliście, że tata trenuje mnie, bym mogła niedługo wejść do gniazda przemieńców? Zdolności *'HUB:' Nicki ma specjalny wyświetlacz przed oczami, widoczny tylko dla niej, który wyświetla jej stan zdrowia, ekwipunek, plany, umiejętności, mapę, itd. Nicki ma napisane w swoim pamiętniku, że ma 24 poziom każdego z trzech drzewek umiejętności dostępnych w Dying Light. Umiejętności *'Survival:' Nicki jest najprawdziwszą ekspertką surwiwalu. Zna najróżniejsze triki pozwalające na przetrwanie w wielu niebezpiecznych miejscach. *'Majsterkowanie:' Dziewczyna zna się na wytwarzaniu i używaniu różnych narzędzi z prostych kawałków różnych materiałów. *'Balistyka:' Nicki potrafi rozpoznać różnych rodzajów bronie palne oraz zawsze wie jakiej są wydajności. *'Gimnastyka i sport:' Crane jest niezwykle wysportowana, dzięki długoletnim treningom z tatą. *'Balet:' Choć sama się do tego nie przyznaje, Nicki jest świetną baletnicą. Kluby Po utworzeniu klubów w Zagrajceum Nicki należy do: * Dying Light - klub postaci z Dying Light * Popularsów - klub jej i jej przyjaciółek * Challengersów - klub osób kochających wyzwania * Polaków - klub osób pochodzących z polskich gier Dane z "Historii Popularsów" :Dziewczyna z ciemnoczekoladowymi włosami, poprzedzielane pomarańczowymi paskami oraz o ciemnozielonych oczach, pchnęła ciężkie skrzydło GameMix High, które nawet nie zaskrzypiało. :— "Początek Końca" :Nicki uśmiechnęła się spod zaspanych powiek. :''- Nie mam do ciebie nic złego, Denis. Jednak nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że nie dam sobie rady. Nie chcę by ktokolwiek tak myślał. Gdyby mój ojciej się dowiedział... albo twój... Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć! - wzdrygnęła się gdy wykreowała w wyobraźni minę taty, gdyby miał pojęcie, że pomaga jej chłopak. Ale z drugiej strony... Denis był dla niej taki cudowny... może dostanie okazję, by się mu odwdzięczyć...'' :— "Pomocna Dłoń" :''- Byłaś kiedyś w Ruinach Gorlanu? - zapytała Jess z nadzieją.'' :''- Pewnie tak - odpowiedziała Nicki. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mój tata czasem chodzi na mecze z panem Treaty... pewnie zorganizował wycieczkę.'' :— "Obieżyświat" :Nicki zmarszczyła czoło na to wspomnienie. Jednak zaraz potem przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Alice. Lubiła ją, ale czasem córka Amnesii była dla niej jak kleszcz, który zbyt długo szuka odpowiedniego miejsca do picia krwi. Tak jak w tym przypadku, nie dawała jej spokoju, ale nie naruszała jej czułych punktów. Cóż za przebiegłość! :— "Spotkanie z Koszmarem" :''- Co myślisz o naszym klubie?'' :Nicki nawet się nie zastanawiała. :''- Że to jest jeden z czternastu klubów, do których ostatnio dołączyłam.'' :— "Liderka" Meta timeline * 22 stycznia 2016: Wnioski NickieID (Twilight Starlight) o zastrzeżenie praw autorskich dla Nicki Crane * 22 stycznia 2016: Profil Nicki zostaje ujawniony na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie GameMix High * 22 stycznia 2016: "Oficjalny art" Nicki zostaje ujawniony * 22 stycznia 2016: Pierwsza lalka Nicki zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic Ciekawostki * Jej pełne imię to Nicola Daniela Crane. * Według jej pamiętnika należy aż do 14 klubów, ale potwierdzone są tylko cztery. * Zna język turecki. * Niemal każdy jej strój zawiera logo Techlandu. * W pamiętniku pisze, że uwielbia muzykę klasyczną. * Jeżeli się dobrze przyjrzeć, można stwierdzić, że Nicki ma Zespół Aspergera. ** Wszystko bierze dosłownie. ** Ma trudności z nawiązywaniem kontaktów i woli spędzać czas sama. ** Potrzebuje wcześniejszych uprzedzeń o pewnych zmianach, bo inaczej daje się ponieść emecjom. ** Są jasne rzeczy które ją irytują. ** Pewne sprawy załatwia w ścisle uporządkowany sposób (np. układa zeszyty kolorystycznie). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dying Light Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Pixel Dancers Kategoria:Play Beach Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Nicki Crane